One Step Forward
by Not posting here anymore
Summary: The Doctor accidentally stumbles through Rose's parallel universe without even knowing and runs into an old Rose. Maybe just maybe, they can have a couple of adventures together.


**No idea what I'm doing with this story, some strange idea I got but enjoy none the less!**

One Step Forward

1

She stood with the wind roaring in her eyes, her once blonde hair flying everywhere as she walked to where it had all started and ended. Why she would come back here, of all places, she didn't know. All she did was that she had to be here. It was bloody cold though.

Wrapping her blue parka around her, she leant against a rock, trying not to remember as she saw that blue box fading out of existence. She had tried so hard to get back to him and he had left her with another. Of course she had loved John, it wasn't him but it satisfied her but never for those moments. Those moments, when she was on her own like making a cup of tea, the kettle boiling with the smoke gently fuming in front of her face, a tear would escape as she remembered the adventures she had and the man that her heart would belong to the most. Rose Tyler, could have never moved on from the Doctor even when she tried.

Oh, her life had been adventure in itself reaching the feeble old age of ninety three, you certainly saw some things even if it was the death of your husband. Of course she had cried, more out of despair at losing the last thing she had of him. Everything of his was gone now, she was alone and had never had children, Rose never wanted to. Not when she knew he was out there, maybe the stupid nineteen year old was in her still somewhere. She wanted her magic doctor come back and fetch her, but he never did and never would. So why was she here?

She sighed, an old woman trying to be stuck in hey days, maybe it was time to get back to her younger brother. He was the only company she had now but she didn't mind, it was someone. All her friends had either died or left.

Turning around, she was about to start walking back when she heard it. That familiar wheezing sound, the sound of universe and she felt her shaking. No, it had to be her imagination! It couldn't be!

However she saw the shape of a familiar blue box beginning to appear and knew that this was very much real.

The noise stopped and she looked at it, trying to memorize all the details of that blue phone box again. It did look different a little, perhaps a darker shade of blue and there was a sticker with the words 'St John's Ambulance' on the side. Perhaps the Doctor had wanted it clean. Rose shook her head, it didn't matter because she was scared.

She couldn't let the Doctor see her like this, she was old and he was still a skinny man in a suit with gravity defying hair, sometimes the universe was unfair. Taking a deep breath, Rose wanted to knock on the Tardis door but for some reason she felt against it and started to walk quickly away, hiding behind a small clump of rocks not too far away when the Tardis door opened and a unfamiliar man walked out.

She could see him quite clearly but luckily the man couldn't see her. Man, she laughed. He was more of a boy with dark brown hair the flopped over one side of his head. She couldn't really see his eyes but they seemed to be a light shade of green. His nose was perhaps a little crooked and his chin seemed to jut out from his jaw line, however she still found him oddly attractive.

He was fairly tall and was adorned in a tweet jacket and braces that held his too short trousers up. The Doctor knew how to pick young companions, Rose thought as she looked over the boy once more. She then noticed the bow-tie and let out a small giggle. But she wondered, where was he?

The boy whisked around before calling, "Who's there?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Only me," She replied, coming out of her hiding place.

"Ah and who might you be?"

"You'll have to guess," Rose teased moving closer towards the boy.

"Oh I love games! Games are fun and I bet you need some at your age ," The boy laughed, clapping his hands together as he took a step forward.

"Oi you! I may be old but I've got years on you!"

"Ah I really doubt you have,"

"Enough joking aside, is the Doctor inside?" Rose inquired and the boy's features darkened.

"Did you say the Doctor?"

"Yeah I did, I used to travel with him. He showed me so much and it's been a long time for me. So where is he? Inside?"

The boy was quiet for a few seconds. "What is your name?" He asked, his eyes wide with panic.

"Rose," She said closing the gap between them.

The boy took a step back as if he had been punctured in the heart and shook his head. "It can't be, It can't be, where are we?"

"Norway,"

Rose didn't know what was wrong with the boy, maybe the Doctor had warned him about parallel universes before?

"Rose Tyler, it's you,"

"How do you know my full name?" She asked but when she stared into those green eyes, they were ancient and looked like they had seen the turn of universe. She knew as soon as he said it.

"I'm the Doctor,"

Rose looked at him fully this time, how had she not known this was the Doctor with fashion sense like that? However she did like the bow-tie.

"You've regenerated," Rose said sadly.

"Yes, I had too. Is this new me okay?" The Doctor asked, trying not to stare at his Rose and how quickly she had gotten so old.

"You're so young, how is that fair?" Rose laughed.

"I seem to be getting younger every time I regenerate, hope it's not a constant thing,"

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I came here on accident, I'm going to have to leave in a minute before the Tardis dies and we can't have that," The Doctor said, staring back and knowing that he would do anything to stay here with her.

"I know and your other version died quite a while back now but I did love him Doctor, I did love him," She stated, looking at the sand on the floor.

She felt her wrinkled chin lift up by the Doctor's gentle fingers and she stared into his young face. "I'm sure you did, do you have family now?" He asked with nostalgia flashing through his green eyes.

"No, only Tony, I have no-one Doctor, not really. Tony, he has his own family, he shouldn't bother about me. I can look after myself,"

"Oh Rose, I have missed you," The Doctor grasped Rose into a hug and she felt slightly squished but happy none the less. She would have loved to stay in this moment, and pretend she was young again but she wasn't and the Doctor had changed yet again.

"Same here. Before you leave, take me with you Doctor, I don't have long left and it would mean the world to me if I could have a couple of trips with you before I died, please? Obviously nothing with running anymore, probably couldn't keep up," Rose pleaded.

"But what about Tony?"

"He'll be fine, please, Doctor,"

The Doctor stared at her, she may have aged but he still couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Rose Tyler, anything for you," He winked and Rose followed him to the Tardis, knowing that she could leave this universe and finally end things, the way they had all began.


End file.
